The 69th
by Kaoru.and.Hikaru
Summary: Seiji sits Narumi and Kiri down and gives them 'the talk' NarumixKiri if you squint and shake your head a bit


**As the **_**69**__**th**_** Beauty Pop story, I could not help but do this. You may shoot me now.**

Kiri Koshiba slipped her school shoes into her locker and shut the door. She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the bag of supplies she had to take home for a project the class was doing.

Her friends bid her farewell as they went separate ways to their homes. She switched the bag from hand to hand, not used to carrying something home. The bag was a bit heavy, but it wasn't like she couldn't handle it.

"Yo, mussy-head." It had to be Narumi coming up behind her, no one else called her hair 'mussy'.

"Oh, it's Naru-naru." Maybe if she insulted him a little, he'd go away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"CALL ME SENPAI!" Kiri could _feel_ the rage seeping off him.

"Naru-naru-senpai."

Narumi growled out of frustration. This little show of anger amused Kiri so much that she forgot to notice the curb. And she tripped.

"Woah, mussy-head," Narumi was at her side, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naru-naru-senpai," Kiri brushed her self off and began to pick up her boxes. Only she couldn't. Because falling off the curb had twisted her ankle. She almost cursed out loud, but held it back. _There were children present_.

She held on to a bus stop sign for support as she stood up and, as soon as she thought herself stable, limped over to her bag—which had splayed it's items all over the sidewalk upon impact—and began to collect her belongings. Narumi picked up her bag and helped her, holding it out to her to drop the supplies she'd collected into it when they were all picked up.

"May I have my bag back, Naru-naru-senpai?" Kiri questioned when he kept the bag in his firm grip.

"I'm sorry, but no," and with that, he picked her up, flung her over his shoulder, and began to walk in the direction of her house. Kiri did not, as she knew a great number of girls would, cause a scene, and she did not, as she knew an even _greater_ number of girls would, squeal and completely pass out from elation; she did, however, ask a great deal of questions.

"So, what inspired you to do this kind gesture for me, Naru-naru?" Kiri rested her cheek on her palm.

"B-because I am your senpai!" Narumi totally pulled all of the answers out of his ass, "and as a senpai, I cannot let my kouhai walk home injured."

"So then, _Senpai_, what encouraged you to stop being an asshat _now_ of all times?" Kiri wasn't usually this rude, but she had a short patience today. And, of course, today of all days, Narumi had to decide to be nice for a change.

"…" He didn't have an answer. Kiri felt satisfied.

"You think I'm an _asshat_?" Narumi repeated, "What the hell _is_ an asshat?"

"It's what you usually are, obviously," Kiri needed to stop herself before she crossed a lin she shouldn't. "I'm…sorry, senpai. You're not really an asshat," _much, _"and I'm just in a bad mood right now."

"Alright," Narumi didn't say anything after that. Pretty soon they were at her house, her dad was waiting outside.

"Ah, there you are," he fussed over Kiri when Narumi set her down in front of her door. "I was wondering where you were." He gave Narumi a speculative look, "what happened?"

"You know," Kiri answered, "stuff." That seemed to make something click in Seiji, he turned to Narumi, a cautious smile on his face.

"Why don't you come in?" Seiji offered, "I'd like to have a word with the both of you.

And that's how, five minutes and one ice pack later, Kiri and Narumi were sitting on the sofa across from Seiji in their living room. Seiji looked everywhere but the two teens in front of him. He mumbled to himself and did a lot of thinking. Narumi shot a questioning look to Kiri, who just shrugged. Seiji sighed and began.

"I knew I would have to bring this up sooner or later, but I didn't think it would be so soon!" He looked to Kiri and Narumi the at the floor, "My daughter is still so young!"

"I'm seventeen." Seiji seemed to have forgotten that they could hear him. He coughed, obviously stalling.

"Now," he coughed again, "You two have been seeing a lot of each other, right?

"Yea," Kiri answered without hesitation; they were in the same club, frequently seeing each other would be a given.

"And you guys, uhm… _spend time_ together?"

"Of course." Narumi answered this time. The surety of his answer made Seiji's look harden.

"I guess," Seiji seemed to think and then sighed, "I guess I couldn't really stop you."

'_From cutting hair?' _Kiri was confused; didn't he want her to cut hair in the first place?

"But, I want to make sure," he looked at Narumi then slowly moved to Kiri. "Are you two being safe?"

'_Oh,'_ Kiri thought, _'he must be hung up over the ear cutting thing.' _Kiri felt a compassion for her father. He wanted to make sure she wasn't getting hurt.

"Of course, dad," Kiri smiled, "we won't let anything happen." Seiji let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you guys use protection."

On the word 'protection', both teens instantly got the meaning of this conversation, and both turned a vibrant shade of red. They had both taken the required health class, and if they could only remember one word, it'd be the word health textbooks shoved in their heads the most: _abstinence_. Oh god, not only did her dad think that Kiri was going out with Narumi, he thought _they were having sex!_

She had to admit, the thought of going out with Narumi didn't seem so bad, but she wasn't having sex with _anybody_.

"Dad! It's not like that!" Kiri tried in a desperate attempt to rid her dad of his unfound thoughts, only to find him gone. He had walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

There was and awkward silence.

"W-why," Narumi said after some time, "does your dad think that we are…?"

"I have no clue." Kiri tried to get her blush to vanish, "and I honestly don't want to know."

**Owari**


End file.
